Wedding night!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tohru and Kyo get married and eventually have kids!:P Rated M. For lemons!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time doing a fruits basket fanfiction! I usually do divergent fanfictions but I want to try something new! Anyways this story is about Kyo and Tohru and how they get married and have children!:P Warning: LEMONS. I hope you like it and leave any comments/reviews below!:D**

Kyo's P.O.V.

I stand at the top of the aisle, where I will be marrying Tohru today.

Tohru.

It seems like just the other day we met, and now were getting married. I'm so happy to be marrying the love of my life, Tohru. But I'm so nervous about tonight. It will be the first time we will have sex and I just don't want to hurt or scare her. I've already talked to her about how I would wait for her if needed, but she just looked at me smiling.

"Kyo I trust you and I want this too." She said to me.

But I just don't know how good I will be for her. I mean, what if I can't please her? I want to do it right and I just don't want to mess things up.

Before I know it, the music starts playing and the doors open. Beside me stands Haru, my best man. The brides maids also stand up close to me. Hanna and Arisa. I look towards the doors and there stands Tohru, in a white dress. Her dress was strapless with white lace and beaded jewelry around her waist. Her hair was beautiful, her face, her body, just everything. God I love her so much.

Everyone stands up and turns to look at Tohru. I look at her face and see that she's blushing. She's so cute when she's blushing. She walks down the aisle and I feel my heart pound as she gets closer to me. She finally reaches the steps and I hold my hand up and help her up onto the venue. I smile at her and she smiles back.

My heart pounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. Please repeat after me."

"I Kyo sohma, take you Tohru Honda, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." I then say my lines repeating what he said. Now its tohru's turn. Tohru repeats the same lines and now its coming to the kiss part.

"Do you Tohru Honda take Kyo Sohma to be your husband?"

"I do." Tohru says, as a tear rolls down her cheek while she's smiling.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." I say. I feel tears in my eyes as I place the ring on Tohru's delicate finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I lift the veil up over her head and I lean in and kiss her. She kisses me back, which I'm shocked about because usually she doesn't like to kiss me in front of other people because she doesn't like to show lovey doveyness, especially in front of that damn dog Shigure. But we kiss for what seems like a long time before everyone stood up and clapped. I held Tohru's hand as we both walked back down the aisle.

"You and me forever." I say to her at the end of the aisle. She smiles and kisses me on the lips one more time.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

After the wedding was over, me and Kyo both got dressed into different clothes. I was wearing a dark blue dress the was a little bit above the knee, and was strapless. I was wearing black high heels and my hair was curled as I wore a little bit of makeup.

I walk out into the room Kyo was at and he instantly had his arms around me, I smiled.

"You look beautiful." He says to me. I blush as he leans down and kisses me on the lips. We then break apart when we hear someone enter the room. There stood the driver for our limo.

"We are ready for you to go on your honeymoon." The man said.

Kyo smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We both walked out to the limo and climbed inside. The limo started moving and I felt Kyo place his hand on my leg.

"You really can't tell me where were going?" I ask him.

"Nope." He says smiling. "It's a surprise." I lightly growl at him to be funny, and he laughs a little.

"Tohru I'm so glad to have met you. And I'm even happier that your my wife now." He says to me.

"I'm happy that your my husband." I say back. He wraps his arm around me and I lean my head against his shoulder. Soon enough, I fall asleep as we ride to the honeymoon destination.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

The place were going to is far away from Sohma house. Its a beach house, three stories high. It has two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, three hallways, a dining room, a game room, two porches/decks and two closets.

We reach the beach house and I look down at Tohru who is asleep on my shoulder. I smile at her, she looks so innocent.

"Tohru, wake up honey." I say as I lightly shake her shoulder. She wakes up and looks at me, smiling.

"Were here." I say. She looks out the limo's window and sits there, in shock.

"It's so big!" She says admiring the beach house. I smile and get out of the car, helping her out. The limo driver drops our bags off upstairs where our bedroom is and then leaves. I pick Tohru up in my arms and she giggles. I laugh a little and carry her inside the beach house. We kiss all the way until we get upstairs to where our room is and I put her down as we reach the room.

Tohru looks around the room in awe.

"It's beautiful Kyo." She says. Our bed was a canopy bed, we had a balcony to our room where you could see the beach and the water. The design on the bed sheets and blankets were beautiful, the details on the walls ceilings were amazing. Tohru walks out onto the balcony and looks out at the waves, her blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"It's so pretty." She says.

"Not as pretty as you though." I say. She blushes and she suddenly wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans up to kiss me. She kisses me like she's never kissed me before. It was a slow kiss, that made my insides melt and my heart pound. I could feel her playing with my upper lip and I stopped her from going any further.

"Tohru?" I ask her.

"Yes Kyo?" She asked in such a quiet voice.

"Are you sure that you want to..." I say, talking about sex. "It's just that I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to be scared. And I don't know if I will be good at this..."

She lifts my head up so I'm not looking down at the ground and smiles.

"Kyo, I'm so lucky to have a husband like you who cares about how I feel." She says to me. "But I'm fine, I'm not scared. And your not going to hurt me. I trust you. And you will be good at this, I know you will be."

I smile as she smiles with me. We go back to kissing and she suddenly breaks apart from the kiss.

"Do you think you could give me a couple of minutes alone in the bathroom before we, you know..." She says.

"Of Course." I say kissing her on the head. She smiles and then walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. While she's in there, I light some candles and put rose petals all over the place.

Tohru's P.O.V.

I stand in the bathroom, feeling a little nervous but mostly excited because I'm going to be with Kyo and this is a new thing that we are going to be doing together.

I put on a little nightgown that was white, and had lace on it. It barely covered my butt and the underwear matched. I asked Arisa and Hana if I should wear this in front of Kyo and they both agreed I should, so I'm doing it. And plus, I think it makes me look good wearing it. I curl my hair and then put some perfume on. I then breath in and out deeply and open the door. There stands Kyo, with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie on the floor. Rose petals and lighted candles were everywhere. The room lights were dimmed and I could hear the sounds of the beach coming in through the balcony.

I walk over to Kyo and hug him. He hugs me back, and I hear him whisper into my ear.

"Would you rather use birth control or condoms?" He asks me. I could tell he was blushing.

"Kyo..." I said looking up at him. "I don't want to use either. I want to have a child with you."

Kyo looks shocked and I suddenly regretted saying it.

"Sorry I knew I shouldn't have brought it up." I say.

"Tohru..." Kyo speaks, lifting my chin up with his finger so I'm looking at him. "I want what ever you want. If you want to have a child then lets have a child. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want a child." He says to me. "I'm willing to have a child with you because I love you and I want another one of us added to the family. Tohru I love you and the fact that you want a child with me, I'm speechless. I'm so happy."

He hugs me and I hug him back.

"I love you too Kyo." I say.

We then kiss each other passionately as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I love you so much Kyo.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Hoped you liked it and please leave a comment/review below of what you thought! I will be back!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it! WARNING: LEMONS!:D Enjoy!:P**

Tohru's P.O.V.

I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss. I feel his arms go around my waist, as I kiss him deeper. He picks me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist, and he carries me to the bed and lays me down as he gently climbs over me. We break apart for just a moment, and he whispers to me.

"I love you so much Tohru." I smile and caress his cheek with my hand.

"I love you Kyo." I say back. He kisses me on my lips, then cheek, then travels down to my neck. I feel his lips against my neck as he gently bites it. I gasp as I feel his hands slowly slide my shirt up. He kisses right below my vagina, then up to my stomach. Kyo kisses every piece of skin he see's as he lifts my shirt up more and more. Finally, he reaches my breasts and I suddenly remember that I'm not wearing a bra. He pulls off my shirt and I sit there, blushing like mad.

I feel his mouth go against my nipple and I moan a little. He gently flicks my nipple with his tongue and I gasp. His other hand lightly touches my other breast and he slowly starts to massage it. I can't control the moans coming out of my mouth right now. I feel a little embarrassed knowing that Kyo is seeing my breasts right now, but I'm feeling so much pleasure to even care about being embarrassed.

I decide that I want to do something for him, so I lightly put my hands on his chest and help him pull his shirt off. After we got his shirt off, I just stare at his muscular body. I put my hands on his chest and slowly drag them down going towards his pants. I can feel him go back to biting and kissing my neck again as I undo his pants. I get his pants off, and then see that he's poking like mad through his boxers. My hand slowly goes over his erection in his boxers to see what will happen. He moans in a very sexy voice and I get even more turned on knowing that I'm half naked under him and he's half naked on top of me. I massage the bulge in his pants and he goes crazy. He moans uncontrollably and thrusts into my hand.

My mind is scared of what he will look like, but my heart is wanting me to do it. I curl my hands into his waist band and pull down his boxers. I look down and see that his penis is very erected and big. I can feel myself blush as I grab a hold of his penis and start pumping.

"Tohru..." He says, moaning my name over and over again.

Kyo's P.O.V.

Tohru pumps her hand up and down my penis and I'm moaning her name like crazy. I can't help it though, it feels so good. She rubs her finger over the tip of my penis and I moan and suddenly decide that its her turn to feel more pleasure. I move my hands to her underwear, and rub my finger over her underwear, right where her sensitive spot is. She moans and gasps as I continue to do this for a minute or so before slowly pulling her underwear down.

"Kyo..." She says biting her lip, blushing like mad. I moan as I see her do this and then slowly rub my finger against her spot. She whimpers as I continue to do this and I can feel her juices leaking onto my finger.

"Tohru your so wet." I say to her. I look down at her and see that she's blushing like madly. I then slip a finger inside of her and she moans loudly.

I begin to pump and rub my finger inside of her and she's moaning, saying my name over and over again.

"Kyo it feels so good..." She says, clutching onto my back. I then pull my finger out of her and line myself up at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

"Yes Kyo." She says, caressing my cheek. "I want this too."

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." I say, brushing her hair out of her beautiful face. She nods and I slowly push into her tight, wet entrance. I'm finally engulfed in her and she moans.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her. She nods no and then whispers in my ear.

"Kyo please move." She says, whimpering. I move a little and it feels so amazing. I can feel her tighten around me as I pump a little faster.

"Kyo please faster." She says clutching on to me. I move faster and soon enough were both thrusting uncontrollably together. Her moans were making me harder if that's possible, and her tightness was making me feel so good.

I thrust into her and she becomes tighter than ever.

"Kyo I'm gonna-"

"Cum with me" I say to her. She blushes and we both thrust so hard together. I feel her tightening down on me and I know she's going to cum.

"Kyo!" She gasps as her juices spill all over me. I thrust two more times and my seed spills inside of her. I then collapse on to the bed beside her and hug her.

"Tohru I love you so much." I say.

"I love you too Kyo."

I then cover us up with a blanket as we fall asleep together.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

I wake up with Kyo's arms around me. I try to sit up to see what time it is without waking him up but he instantly notices and wakes up.

"Good morning my sweet Tohru." He says to me.

"Good morning Kyo." I say back. He kisses me on the lips and I kiss him back, playing with his lower lip. Soon enough, he's on top of me under the covers, kissing me madly. I feel his hands clutch my hips and I have a feeling we were about to go further but all of a sudden the door to our bedroom flew open.

"GOOD MORNING MY PRINCESS AND CAT!" Its Ayame. I blush and realize that me and Kyo are both still naked. Kyo instantly covers us up with a blanket and Ayame has a shocked look on his face. Ayame looks down at the floor, where our clothes were from last night and starts smiling.

"OH MY GOD SHIGURE YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS! IT SEEMS AS IF OUR KYO DEFLOWERED OUR LITTLE ANGEL!" Ayame shouts.

"DAMMIT AYAME GET OUT OF HERE!" Kyo says yelling. Ayame shuts the door and then we could hear him yelling to shigure about how we had sex.

"SHIGURE IT SEEMS THAT THEY DID IT!" Ayame yells to Shigure.

"This is gonna be a long morning." Kyo says. I giggle a little and go back to kissing him.

 **That is the end of this chapter! I'll be back soon!:P**


End file.
